Frostfur
Frostfur is a beautiful white she-cat with dark blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :She is first seen as the daughter of Robinwing and the sister of Brindlekit. When Tigerkit and Whitekit show Brindlekit and her around ThunderClan, they come across Goosefeather's den. Goosefeather wakes up, startled when he sees Tigerkit. He starts yelling at Tigerkit, telling him to go away. The frightened kits are very startled. Bluefur comes over to calm them down. Frostkit is seen bristling in alarm and asks if she did anything wrong. Bluefur tells her that Goosefeather had been having nightmares and is just startled. She later becomes an apprentice with Brindlepaw and is excited when she receives Bluefur as her mentor. She is later seen getting ready for her warrior ceremony. She receives the name Frostfur and her sister is called Brindleface. In between this book and ''Into the Wild she gives birth to Brackenkit, Cinderkit, Brightkit, and Thornkit. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Bluestar warns Frostfur that a fox has strayed onto ThunderClan territory, and to keep an eye on the kits. Along with all the other queens, she helps to build up the nursery walls to protect themselves from a potential ShadowClan attack. Frostfur's kits, Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Brightkit and Thornkit, were stolen by Clawface of ShadowClan, but they were returned to her by Yellowfang. While her kits are missing, she is seen chasing Ravenpaw away from the nursery after Tigerclaw blamed Ravenpaw for the kidnapping. Fire and Ice :When Bluestar's whitecough turned to greencough, Frostfur was seen at her side at almost every moment. :Apart from Graystripe, she was the only cat who stood up for Fireheart and his decision to bring in Cloudkit. She offered to take him to Brindleface, who, due to losing a kit to greencough, had plenty of milk to spare. Forest of Secrets :She cared about Cloudkit when he first came to the Clan. She took him to the nursery so Brindleface could nurse him. Fireheart was surprised at her action, and she told him that she had never forgotten that he had rescued her kits from ShadowClan. Rising Storm :She is a warrior in Rising Storm as all her kits are apprentices. Later when the forest catches on fire she is the first one to get Bluestar, she also flees with the rest of her clan. A Dangerous Path :She was a warrior in A Dangerous Path, since all of her kits were made into apprentices. The Darkest Hour :She, along with Speckletail, went into Bluestar's den, and found Stonefur and Mistyfoot sharing tongues with their dead mother. Thinking that they were mauling her dead body, she ran out of the den yelling a warning. During the battle against BloodClan, she is seen limping into the bushes. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :She appears as an elder in Firestar's Quest, meaning that she retired sometime between The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest. In the New Prophecy ''Midnight :She is mentioned when Squirrelpaw is going through the elder's den for ticks. Moonrise :She develops a cough, worrying her Clanmates. She suffers with the rest of the Clan as the Twolegs continue to destroy the Forest. Dawn :She volunteered to stay behind in the old territory with three other elders: her fellow ThunderClan member, Speckletail, and the RiverClan elders Loudbelly and Shadepelt. Erin Hunter Chat :In a Wands and Worlds chat, Vicky Holmes confirmed Speckletail, Loudbelly, Frostfur and Shadepelt had died of starvation a few moons after the Clans had left. Gallery File:Frostfur.warrior.png File:Frostfur.elder.png ''Family Members Mother: ::Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: ::Fuzzypelt:Revealed to be the father of Robinwing's kits on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: ::Brindleface:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: ::DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook page Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) ::RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Sons: ::Thornclaw Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Brackenfur Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Daughters: ::Cinderpelt Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart ::Brightheart Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandson: ::Molepaw Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: ::Whitewing Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Cinderheart Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Honeyfern Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Poppyfrost Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Grandaughters: ::Dovepaw Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Ivypaw Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Unamed she-cat, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Grandson: ::Unamed Tom, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Niece: ::Ferncloud Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nephew: ::Ashfur Deceased, Residence Unknown Tree References Category:Elders Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:ThunderClan Cat